


The Last Malfoy

by XpectoPatronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Draco Malfoy Dies, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger-centric, Lucius Malfoy Dies, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpectoPatronum/pseuds/XpectoPatronum
Summary: Years after the war is over, Hermione finally finds some peace in Draco's company. But an anonymous note sent to his desolate father, turns what seemed like a promising night for the young couple, into a life-changing night for everybody. One sweet shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger





	The Last Malfoy

Hermione could hardly control the excitement she was feeling as she walked the halls of St. Mungo's. She hadn't seen Draco for over a week, at first it was her job that was holding her back, with the Quidditch World Cup only months away, everything was busy in preparations for the great event. When she was finally able to take a day off it was Draco's turn to be held back by his job. Finally, they were both having a break from their jobs and she couldn't wait to spend it with him.

Ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione had been so busy pursuing a career, with very little personal time on her hands, she hardly had a love life. She was glad that her short-lived relationship with Ron hadn't ruined their friendship. By finally being together, the two of them had realized that they wanted different things in a partner, but they each of them was exactly what the other wanted in a friend.

She couldn't mark the exact time at which Draco had made his way back to her life, but the first time she saw him was so awkward for both of them that they still remembered it with loud laughs till this day. They were both looking warily at each other, she didn't know how he would treat her and he didn't know whether or not she was willing to deal with him at all.  
It wasn't an easy journey for either of them, it took them a while to understand the nature of the feelings they had for each other and an even longer while to admit having them. But they eventually got it all figured out, and despite her hectic schedule, Hermione was finally having some peace.

But there was still a step they needed to take, they needed to let people know they were having a relationship. Having to lie to her friends about it was stressing her and she thought they've kept it a secret for too long and she'd prefer telling her friends herself rather than having them find out. So today, she was going to share her thoughts with him.

She had spent so long in Draco's office waiting for him, if this was his definition of an idle day then she didn't want to be here when he was having a busy one! Then the item of her latest thoughts walked into the room. Clad in a the same lime green robe that every other healer had to wear, he still stood out and Hermione couldn't help but grin back at the smile that lit up his face.

"I don't remember ever being so eager to go back to my office." he whispered as he bent his head down, brushing his lips against hers in what was intended to be a brief kiss. But Hermione pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, her hand cupping the nape of his neck.  
Draco moved his hands from his pockets to her waist, pulling her closer. When the two of them were utterly out of breath, they broke the kiss.

"I like tonight already."He smiled against her lips.

Sitting childishly on his desk she beamed at him "You have no idea! I can't believe I finally got a break from work." she sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh, I've lived to see the day that Hermione Granger doesn't want more work, I can now die in peace." he mocked theatrically.

"I'm not as addicted to work as everybody portrays me!" Hermione objected loudly.

"Of course not." he scoffed and Hermione waved her wand at him, "Do you want me to stab you in the eye with this? Because I can." she threatened playfully.

Draco was about to say something back but an owl flew through the window crashing over Draco's desk and Hermione jumped in surprise. When had she ever seen an owl in such a hurry? He released the letter from the owl's leg. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in horror as he read the contents of the letter, letting it fall from his shaky hands he ran out of the office mumbling something that sounded to Hermione like " _I have to go_ ".

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wandered aimlessly around his house. He couldn't stand the cold emptiness that took over the place. It felt like the Manor had lost its soul just like he did. The memories that haunted every corner of the house tore him apart. Part of him wanted to run away from them and the other wanted to hold onto them closely.  
But he couldn't leave the house, what if she came back and didn't find him? She'd leave and he'll lose her again. He went upstairs, hesitantly opening the door to his room...their room. Everything was exactly the way she had left it the last time. He could still remember the last argument they had in here.

She was fuming in anger, hating every second she spent in the house she once loved.

"It's not my house anymore, Lucius! He's haunting it!" she hissed at him furiously, getting even more furious at the fact that she had to lower her voice in her own house so nobody could listen to her. She was becoming more fed up with the situation every day, every now and then she would try to talk him into running away.

"We can leave Lucius_" she pleaded quietly "_let's leave everything behind and take our son and leave. This war isn't ours to fight." she urged him. But he didn't listen, couldn't listen, he had already become too involved to leave now, and he had brought his family down with him.

The regret was killing him and the only reason he was still alive was for her, he was waiting for her to come back. When she did, he would make amends, spend the rest of his life apologizing to her for everything he had done to the family. A family she had been trying so hard to protect and he had so foolishly doomed.

A noise downstairs brought him back to reality and he went to inspect what it was, a black unfamiliar owl stood at the window and flew away the instant he freed the letter from its leg. It was a letter from her! Lucius read the letter in astonishment, she was alive, nobody believed him when he said she was but he knew it. She had sent him a letter informing him where she was and urging him to come take her. He traced his fingers over the letters that formed her name at the end of the letter: Narcissa, and a smile formed on his tired face.

Writing a hasty note to his son to inform him where he was, he sent out an owl to deliver the note and rushed out of the house.

* * *

Hermione apparated back to the ministry looking for Harry and Ron, walking on legs that barely supported her,she saw the back of Harry's head as he was leaving the ministry, Ron right next to him. She ran after them calling Harry's name and he paused and looked back, surprised to see her.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Look I have to go now something had happened, we'll talk when I'm back." he said quickly as he walked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A group of death eaters escaped Azkaban. Shortly after, the dark mark was seen in the sky somewhere here in London...look Hermione I have to go now." Harry said when a young man came holding several brooms with him and gave one to Harry.

"Do you think it has something to do with this?" Hermione asked, giving him the crumpled note. Harry looked at her impatiently then read the note, a frown creased his forehead and he looked back at Hermione.

"I don't think it could be a coincidence, but...how did you get that note?" He asked in confusion, mounting his broomstick.

"It doesn't matter, I'm coming with you." Hermione said.

"Hermione you can't, it could be very dangerous." he objected but Hermione had already jumped behind him on the broomstick. "I wasn't asking for permission, now hurry." she ordered.

Ron who was watching in confusion, took the note from Harry's hand and read it himself but before he could ask any questions they were already in the air and Ron rushed after them followed by another Auror.

"How did you get that note?" Ron asked, now flying next to them.

"It was sent to Draco." Hermione said distractedly. "What?" Ron asked, unable to hear what she just said.

"It was sent to Draco Malfoy." Hermione repeated, more attentively.

"But how did you get it?" Harry asked

"Oh...I was at St. Mungo's...visiting a friend, she um..had an accident and broke her leg and I was visiting her and I saw him, you know he works there." Hermione lied through her teeth but that wasn't the appropriate time to explain her relationship with Draco.

"When he saw me he invited me to his office and just as we entered an owl brought in this note and he dashed out of the office. I thought it was such a strange behavior and when I read the note I found it even stranger, I mean...don't we all know that Narcissa Malfoy is already dead?" she asked.

"Yes but her body was never found, and I've heard people say that her husband had been acting like an old nutter lately." Ron said, "But inviting you to his office? Malfoy sure has some manners for a death eater!" he scoffed.

"A _reformed_ death eater." Harry corrected and Hermione's heart did a leap of joy in spite of everything when she heard him say that. "The Malfoys defected before Voldemort's death and we've been keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy for a while now. Everyone deserves a second chance and Malfoy seems to be doing well at his."

Harry said and before Ron could reply he swayed to the other direction to talk to the other Auror that was with them, giving him some instructions and sending him back to the ministry.

"Why didn't we apparate?" Hermione asked.

"Because we're not sure they'll be in that address in that note, and if we fly we could search for them while we head there." Harry explained.

Worried sick for Draco and frustrated at the turn of events that the day had taken, Hermione sighed heavily and wished for the best.

* * *

" ** _I have found her! She just sent me a letter saying she's at 95, Chancery Lane, London. Wait for us at the house, we'll be back soon._** "

Draco could see the brief words written in his father's handwriting before his eyes as if they were written in fire. His father's once elegant and neat handwriting had turned into scribbles, scrawled hastily on a piece of parchment.

He knew his father was having a rough time, spending so much time on his own. Oh the numerous times he had walked into the house and saw him talking to one of her pictures! The apologies he kept telling him and his promises to make amends once his mother returned. But that was what hurt him the most, his father's belief that his mother was still alive.

He insisted that she was missing and part of Draco wanted so much to believe him. But he knew she wasn't, lots of people died in that battle at Hogwarts and their bodies were never found and his mother wasn't any different. He just wished he was able to say goodbye properly, give her a decent burial...but it was too late for that.

Hermione couldn't have come into his life in a more appropriate time, Draco thought. He was recovering from his mother's death, starting his career as a healer and helping his father deal with a loss he himself wasn't able to deal with yet.  
It was the first time for him since his mother's death to find somebody who seemed to care enough to help him and she did.

He had a hard time at first accepting the fact that he had feelings for her that maybe went back further than he cared to admit. He wasn't sure how she would react to those feelings and he really couldn't blame her if she had rejected them, but she didn't. And more than anything, he was eternally grateful for the chance she gave him.

His mind went back to his father. He was positive that the letter couldn't possibly be from his mother but who would write such a letter? And which is more, why would anybody do it? Draco didn't know, but the whole matter had an ominous air to it.

When he finally reached the adress that was written in the notes, he saw a single old mansion covered in grime and apparently abandoned for decades. As he moved closer to the house he could hear men's voices, arguing loudly and he distinguished his father's voice.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Lucius said in desperate anger.

"You betrayed us Lucius!" a man's voice thundered "But don't worry, we're here to do you a favor, we'll... _help_ you reunite with that filthy wife of yours." the man's voice dripped with contempt.

"You think just because the Dark Lord is dead we won't finish what we started?" another man hissed at Lucius, "LOOK, LUCIUS , _LOOK!_ " the man ordered in a maniacal voice, pointing his wand above his head "Morsmordre." he barked and light shot out of his wand forming a mark Draco was so familiar with.

Draco couldn't wait any longer, grabbing his wand tight he pushed the already opened door slightly to see who was in the house. He recognized all of them: Antonin Dolohov, Rosier,Mulciber. Walden Macnair and Nott, the old men surrounded his unarmed father while Rosier pointed his wand at him. Pointing his own wand at Rosier through the door, Draco whispered "Everte Statum" and the man flew across the wide hall hitting the wall then falling to the floor with a loud thud, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

* * *

After what seemed like ages Harry pointed at a single old mansion, announcing that this was the address written in the note. When they landed, they were greeted with the loud noises coming from the house. Each of them holding his wand in front of him, they walked in.  
Curses were flying everywhere but Hermione didn't seem to notice as she ran frantically, looking for Draco. He was nowhere to be seen on the first floor and as Hermione went to take the stairs one of the death eaters stepped in front of her forcing her to duel with him instead.

Draco jumped out of the way of a curse aimed at him by Nott, he had lost sight of his father after he had took one of the men's wand and threw it at him, hoping he could be strong enough to fight. Finally finding him again dueling Dolohov, his father was on the floor and the man towered above him.

" _Cruc.._ " the man started to say, but Draco cut him "Crucio" he hissed and Dolohov fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco said, pointing his wand at Dolohov and the man froze.

Crouching on the floor beside his father, he tried to help him up, but the man who he had struggled to keep up with his stride once, was now too weak to stand up.

"Father, you have to get up; we need to get out of here." he forced the old man up, almost dragging him all the way before he couldn't support himself anymore, collapsing in the middle of the corridor that led to the stairs.

"Please, get up." Draco pleaded desperately.

"I just wanted to see her again." Lucius shook his head in remorse

"You won't. She's dead now, not missing, _DEAD_." Draco's voiced was laced in frustration. He had never said it directly to his father but he had to, if he didn't come to terms with it now he never would. Silent tears ran down Lucius's face as he looked at his soon blankly.

"I'm sorry, but.." Draco muttered weakly but his father cut him with a shake of his head.

"It's okay_" he whispered then looked distractedly over his son's shoulder.

Draco looked back and saw Hermione standing there, surprised to see her he left his father side and went over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I read the note and..and then I went to Harry and he said something about death eaters escaping and I thought it had something to do with that note and..." Hermione's voice trailed off "...I'm so glad you're okay." she sighed, putting her hand over his chest.

Before he could answer her, Mulciber was standing on the stairs his wand pointed at Lucius "Stupefy!" Hermione yelled and the man tripped and fell while trying to avoid her spell. Spells and jinxes were everywhere, even the faint Lucius Malfoy was holding his wand weakly trying to aim it at Mulciber.

Draco got caught in a duel with Mulciber, not noticing Dolohov who was no longer under the effect of the spell and had cornered Hermione. When he finally noticed, he was torn between fighting the man who wouldn't stop firing curses at his father and turning to help Hermione. Eventually, he made a decision. _It won't take more than a second_ , he told himself.

"Sectumsempra" he yelled, pointing his wand at Dolohov who instantly fell to the floor writhing in pain, blood covering his body. Looking back at his father, he was rendered motionless as he saw the green light that shot from Mulciber's wand hitting his father. Lucius's body rose inches above the floor before falling back.

The Auror that Harry had sent away earlier was now standing behind Mulciber, he witnessed the exact moment of Lucius's death with wide eyes, he raised his wand at Mulciber's back but then he heard Draco's voice and saw him pointing his wand at what he thought was his direction.

" _NO!_ " Draco thundered at the top of his lungs, pointing his wand at Mulciber.

"Avada Ked..." he started to say but the Auror was faster than him, completing his spell for him. "Avada Kedavra." he said, pointing his wand...at Draco.

Hermione gasped in horror as she saw Draco fall to the floor, his eyes closing as he let out his last breath. The Auror turned around and stunned Mulciber as he tried to escape then rushed down the stairs and came back minutes later, followed by Harry and Ron both of them injured and bleeding.

" _Who did this?_ " Harry asked angrily, looking at Draco's lifeless body.

"I..I..he was pointing his wand at me, I thought he was..I didn't know he was pointing it at the Mulciber..I mean..I thought he was with them and...I didn't know." the Auror stammered, panicking at the fact that he killed the wrong man.

Ron who looked genuinely horrified, moved his eyes between the two bodies in front of him. "This is horrible." he whispered, aghast. Harry nodded slowly "There goes the last of the Malfoys." he shook his head sorrowfully.

Hermione was watching silently, holding her breath for too long. She shook her head faintly at Harry's statement, her hand splayed protectively over her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia:
> 
> -The Death Eaters who were mentioned in this story: Antonin Dolohov, Rosier Sr., Mulciber Sr., Walden Macnair and Nott Sr. Are the first of Voldemort's Death Eaters, they attended Hogwarts with him, and when he -as Tom Riddle- was applying to the position of Defense Against Dark Arts, they traveled to Hogsmeade to support him.
> 
> -The address mentioned in the note actually belongs to a pub called "The Knights Templar". I thought it was appropriate, since the Death Eaters mentioned above, were previously called "Knights of Walpurgis", and they were finally coming together for the last time.


End file.
